viajes inesperados¡¡
by gabylublack
Summary: por cosas del destino se separaron... ahora sera que el mismo destino los vuelve a unir?...un viaje de tren puede volverse estresante y divertido...
1. Chapter 1

lastimosamente los personajes no me pertenecen ...son de **Craig Bartlett y de nick**

**...**

La gente que llegaba de los aviones o la que esperaba para marcharse, llenaban el vestíbulo del aeropuerto de Hillwood.

Había tanta gente y tanto bullicio, tanto en el vestíbulo que en el bar, que era casi imposible hablar sin que alguien escuchara.

Entre tanta gente había una hermosa señorita, no muy bajita pero con una purísima cara de porcelana y su distinción le asía parecer una fina muñeca, era realmente hermosa con cabellos claros color chocolate, estaba acompañada de un muchacho alto, rubio y unos ojos verdes color esmeralda que harían que cualquiera cayera a sus pies.

La hermosa muñeca de carne y hueso, enlazo el brazo del muchacho y se lo llevo aun rincón, dejando atrás la mirada de admiración de muchos jóvenes y las caras de celos de muchas chicas.

- sigo diciendo que haces una tontería, completamente ridículo que te portes como un niño buenecito y obedezcas a tu tio George, solo con la esperanza que te deje su herencia-bufo

-ya te he dicho que no es una tontería Odaris –respondió el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño

Al lado de aquella princesa parecía realmente alto pero no era asi era de estatura normal- sabes que la pequeña fortuna que me dejara mi tio sería suficiente para poder iniciar mis sueños, independizarme- dijo algo molesto

Odaris se disgusto por el tono que tenía su prometido, si era cierto que para ella el dinero no le costaba mucho conseguirlo (era la única hija de un empresario muy rico) pero para su novio, era algo importante … para realizar sus sueños

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mientras tanto, todos los hombres regresaban a ver a Odaris para admirar su belleza que era realzada por la finas ropas que llevaba.

-sabes sigo sin entender Arnold ¿para que quieres independizarte y construir por tu cuenta? Mi papa siempre te a ofrecido nombrarte su arquitecto jefe y en el momento que tu y yo nos casemos, todo será tuyo, será como si tu fueras el dueño

El enérgico rostro varonil tubo un gesto de contrariedad

-te he dicho mil veces que no quiero ser siempre el empleado de tu padre y muchísimo menos "el marido de su hija". Deseo ser independiente y tener mi propia empresa, y si mi tio me deja su herencia podre conseguirlo.

Odaris dijo con enojo:

-¿Por qué no quieres aceptar la ayuda de mi padre y sin embargo no te humila aceptar la herencia de tu tio? En resumidas cuentas, todo es ayuda ajena¡

-no es lo mismo

-yo veo que si es lo mismo

-no se puede comparar una cosa con la otra, mi tio es mi tio

- ¡que listo¡

- sabes bien que es mi familia. Es hermano de mi madre. Llevo su misma sangre y el no tiene mas descendientes que yo. No veo lo humillante en recibir su herencia. A demás mas humillante es casarme con una mujer rica siendo yo un pobreton- respondió Arnold, la verdad el no era pobre, pero a comparación de la fortuna de ella no había nada que hacer.

-esas son tonterías – dijo Odaris mientras fruncia el ceño-tienes muchas manias ridículas Arnold reconocelo

-tal vez serán manias ridículas- contesto impaciente- pero las tengo, además tu me conosiste como soy y te enamoraste de mi asi, pero mas grave es tu mania por obligarme a cambiar¡

Odaris estaba enojada, verdaderamente disgustada

-¿ y para que quiere tu tio que vayas para los angeles si el vive en New York?-pregunto enojada

No tengo la menor idea, tal vez tenga alguien alli que me de instrucciones

-lo mas seguro es que como Hillwood esta muy lejos de New york te nieges a ir a visitarlos, pero si estas en los angeles no te puedes negar, no te quedaría otra opción.

-tambien yo he pensado en eso, es muy problame que sea asi- respondió el rubio dubitativo

- podía decírtelo directamente, sin tanto rodeo¡- exclamo la castaña

- ya sabes como es mi tio goerge siempre a hecho las cosas con rodeos, sin ir directamente, es su carácter, además no me quedare por mucho tiempo regresare lo antes posible

-¿crees que me hace gracia que vayas tu solo, cuantas chicas se te crusaran, no es motivo suficiente para enojarse?- dijo Odaris con celos

Esa frase "-_¿crees que me hace gracia que vayas tu solo, cuantas chicas se te crusaran, no es motivo suficiente para enojarse?-" hiso que se mente volara al pasado, a una hoja narrada por un antiguo amor, precisamente en ese mismo aeropuerto años atrás una rubia de 18 años lo despedia con la misma frase, parecía tan lejano ese recuerdo, como si solo su mente se lo hubiera imaginado…pero no era asi, el destino había hecho de las suyas._

_El destino le había separado de aquella mujer, de la chica que habia estado enamorado por mas de 6 años, había pasado tando de aquel dia donde su vida había dado vuelta._

_Ahora ya 5 años después de lo sucedido el ya era un arquitecto muy reconocido y admirado, trabajaba en una de las empresas mas nombradas de la región y tenia a su lado a una maravillosa mujer, que a pesar de que no era su rubia, la quería era una de las chicas mas codiciadas de la ciudad y era su novia y futura esposa, no podía negar que tenia suerte._

-arnold, ARNOLD¡ me escuchas- protesto Odaris mientras chasqueaba los dedos frente a la cara de su novio

- ahh si perdon amor es que estaba acordándome algo del traba..

Pero fue interumpido por los altavoces del aeropuerto que indicaban que el vuelo hacia los angeles ya iba a despegar

Arnold se apresuto a coger su maletín de mano, mientras notaba que su novia ponía su cara de puchero

-no es justo que te vayas y me dejes sola- dijo Odaris mientras lo miraba

- amor no será por mucho tiempo, ya veras que pasa muy rápido- trato de calmarla arnold pero ella no cambio su semplante- mejor dame una sonrisa para poderme ir en paz

-….

- ok ya tengo que irme, por que mejor no me das un besito de despedida- pero solo consigui que Odaris le mostrara la mejilla para que la besara- ah no eso no- dijo arnold mientras la tomaba del mentón y le plantaba un beso en los labios

- asi esta mejor- le sonrio arnold mientras Odaris se reprochaba mentalmente por caer ante el ojiverde- bueno hasta pronto amor- fue lo ultimo que dijo el rubio antes de perderse entre la gente

Minutos después el avión despegaba perdiéndose entre el inmenso cielo.

Odaris comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto bajo la atenta mirada de las mujeres que la veian con admiarcion y los hombres con adoracion a su exquisita belleza.

Odaris no presto atención a esto, estaba acostumbrada desde pequeña a atraer la mirada de todos.

Horas después

Arnold se encontraba en un lujoso hotel, su tio había hecho la recerba para el, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que llegara instrucciones y eso parecía que iba a tardar…a si que aprovechando su vistita a los angeles decidió ir por allí a dar una vuelta.

Sin mas espera tomo su abrigo y se dirigió asia la salida del hotel…. Una ves que se encontró en la puerta principal del hotel noto que un taxi se estacionaba en la entrada.

Este es el hotel que busca señorita- dijo amablemnte el chofer

Ok, muchas gracias…a qui tiene-respondio la dama pagando al chofer por el servicio resibido

Dicho esto la puerta del taxi se abrió y de el bajo una hermosa señorita …primero se vieron unas hermosas piernas seguidas de un escultural cuerpo digno de una chica de unos 24 años, era rubia con un cabello largo traia ropa de viaje.

Como cualquier hombre arnold la quedo viendo fijamente …maldito instinto masculino de cuando pasa una hermosa señorita , tener que verla… pero la muchacha no se dio ni cuenta de la presencia del chico y siguió su camino.

Arnold siguio su camino…todavía le quedaba mucho tiempo de espera.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya eran cerca de las 7:30 pm , un chico de rubio entraba al restaurante del lujoso hotel , tomo asiento en una mesa un poco separada del resto, como es de costumbre un mesero se acerco, le dio el menú y prosiguió a tomar el pedido y se retiro.

Minutos después el chico ya estaba dando por terminada su cena cuando dirijio su vista asía la entrada y , vaya coincidencia, por ella entraba la misma señorita que llego en la tarde, se dirijio asia una mesa cercana a la de el …los minutos pasaban rápidamente,

Arnold una vez terminada su cena pidió un café en ese instante alzo su mirada asia la mesa cercana y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules que le parecían que ya los había visto, le trasmitían un cariño ….algo inesplicable, era como si ya los hubiera visto hace mucho. enseguida la chica desvio la mirada y se perdió contacto. Depues de eso arnold quiso volver a atrapar esa mirada pero ya no se pudo. En vez de eso la desconocida acabo de cenar, se paro y salió del restaurante sin siquiera regresar a ver.

Habían pasado casi dos días desde que el rubio había llegado a los angeles y su tio no había dado muestras de vida, del aburrimiento ya había recorrido casi toda la ciudad, además de eso ya se había crusado unas cuantas veces con la desconocida había tratado de conversar con ella , pero siempre se interponía algo.

Arnold estaba sentado en la mesa de costumbre , había pedido ya su almuerzo con la esperanza de que la desconocía llegara tambien, no era por que el era uno de esos típicos pervertidos …si no que había algo en ella que le hacía conocido y quería descubrirlo, además que nunca es malo tener una amiga mas.

En ese preciso instante la rubia entraba , tomaba asiento y cogía el menú que le estaban entregando. Los minutos pasaban en el elegante restaurante sin mas ruido que el del piano que los acompañaba en la comida. El rubio termino de almorzar y salió del lugar, pero en la entrada se topo con la desconocida, como buen caballero le sedio el paso, lo que tubo como respuesta un simple- Gracias- nada mas ni una mirada

Los dos rubios se dirigieron asia la recepción, ella iba con paso decidido y recto parecía una modelo.

_- ¿Sera una modelo o una catriz no muy conocida?-_penso arnold llegando a la recepción detrás de la chica

-buenas tardes, por favor la llave de la habitación 142-

-Si, por favor tambien la llave de la habitación 143-pidio arnold dándose cuenta que la chica había sido su vecina y no se había percatado.

La recepcionista dejo las llaves ensima del mostrador, acto seguido los dos muchachos las cogieron y se dirijeron al elevador.

Otra vez se habían topado en la puerta de este, como bien sabemos el rubio sedio el paso teniendo la misma respuesta que la vez anterior.

Una vez adentro el mozo pregunto-

-piso?

-piso 10 por favor -respondió arnold

- la señorita?- volvió a preguntar

-igual piso 10-

Arnold pensó que ya que subían juntos talvez le podria hacer la conversa, pero todas las mujeres tienen ese defecto de portarse como si nadie estuviera, ya que la rubia se habia puesto a buscar algo en su bolso y parecía muy entretenida.

Una vez llegado a su destino salió rápidamente solamente susurrando un –gracias- al mozo

Había sacado las llaves de su habitación y las metia en la chapa

Muy detrás venia el rubio jugando con sus llaves, llego a su puerta e introdujo las llaves quiso girar la chapa pero no pudo…simplemente la chapa no habría.

Las saco y volvió a intentar pero fallo, ay fue cuando se dio cuenta que la desconocida tenia el mismo problema, muy amablemente se acerco a ella

Me permite señoria

Si, claro –respondio mientras le extendia las llaves, pero arnold no las cogió, en vez introdujo su llave en la chapa y esta abrió la puerta sin ningún problema

El problemas es que nos emos confundido de llaves aquí tiene- dijo arnold mientras le entregaba sus llaves y tomaba las de el

Que distraída, muchas gracias- dicho esto entro en la habitación y cerro la puerta

Arnold se quedo completamente chasqueado,pensó que con la excusa de las llaves iba a comenzar una charla, pero se quedo esperando por la cortante respuesta de su vecina.

Prefirió entrar en su habitación y llamar a Odaris para pasar el tiempo. Una vez adentro se sento en un comodo sofa .

Si, era un hombre muy afortunado, entre tantos pretendientes que tiene Odaris ella se había enamorado de el, ella había llegado en el presiso instante cuando había creido que el amor no estaba hecho para el tomo el teléfono y marco el nº de su novia y futura esposa.

Halo, quien habla- sono la melodiosa voz de Odaris

Hola amor….como estas?

Aaahhhh… con que te acordaste que tienes novia eh?- respondió con tono muy ofendida

lo siento eh tenido muchas cosas que hacer- mintió

Encerio? Haber dime en donde estas? Te apuesto a que todavía sigues en Los Angeles

Emmm…si todavía sigo aquí

Si ves …no me mientas …que puedes hacer alla…mas que pacearte

Lo siento… no era mi intención per..- pero fue interrumpido ya que llamaban a la puerta

-envio especial para el sr. Shortman¡- se oyo una voz detrás de la puerta

pase – grito arnold

Amor esperame un minuto- dijo arnold por el telfono

Buenas tardes. Aquí tiene…buen viaje-dijo el mensajero antes de salir

Gracias-respondio-espere…dijo buen viaje?-pero el mensajero ya había salido dejándole un sobre

Odaris sigues allí?

Si…pero dime por que sigue en los angeles…tu tio todavía no te dice nada-pregunto

Pesisamente en este instante acaba de llagar un sobre, permíteme un rato- dejo el teléfono sobre la mesita mientras abria el sobre que llevaba su nombre, acto seguido saco un boleto muy extraño

Odaris?

Si Sr. Shortman sigo aquí- respondió fríamente

Acabo de recibir un boleto al New York de parte de mi tio

Ahh…ya era hora que te dijera algo, y dime a que hora es tu vuelo?- pregunto la hermosa castaña

Pues allí esta el problema … no es un ticket de avión ..es un boleto de tren para esta noche


	3. Chapter 3

Un rubio avanzo cruzando el inmenso gentío que llenaba la gran estación terminal de Los Ángeles mientras llevaba su gran maleta de viaje

Su tio se había empeñado en que valla a su casa …bueno eso no le importaba pero que le "pida" que valla en tren era llegar a un limite de paciencia que ya estaba en su limite.

Arnold se dirigio asia su tren respectivo que pronto comensaria su viaje de tres días y tres noches, una ves dado su maleta al mozo para que la guarde , tomo su maletín de viaje que era mucho mas pequeño donde solo tenia artículos personales y un poco de ropa para cambiarse en estos días de viaje.

Subio al vagon y mostro su boleto y reserva al mozo

Haga el favor de seguirme por favor señor.

Claro

Tomo su maletín y avanzo por el pasillo siguiendo al trabajador del tren, este se detuvo alado de una puerta, la abrió y se dirigió al rubio

Aquí esta señor, su vagon que tenga buen viaje- dicho esto regreso a su puesto de trabajo

El entro en el vagon, solo había una persona

Pudo ver unas piernas femeninas, un traje de viaje … La cara quedaba cubierta por una revista desplegada

Buenas noches- saludo cordialmente arnold

Detrás de la revista surgió una leve voz femenina:

Buenas.

Arnold tomo su maletín lo acomodo en la butaca y el se sento frente a la muchacha que no quitaba la vista del la interesante revista, lastimosamente solo podía verla de la cintura hasta los pies …un paisaje hermoso para cualquier hombre …pero el solo se interesaba en conocer la identidad de la muchacha.

El tren comenzó a moverse.

El largo y fastidioso viaje había comenzado

Mecidos por el suave andar del tren, el muchacho seguía contemplándola en espera de que ella al fin apartase la revista y pudiera verle la cara.

Como las facultades mentales de un hombre siempre quedan un poco perturbadas cuando estan ante una hermosa fémina … a Arnold se le fue olvidando las incomodidades del viajar en tren y comenzó a agradecer la suerte que había tenido al que no ubiera ingresado al vagon otro viajero y tener la suerte de viajar con la chica.

Las manos femeninas hicieron un movimiento y la revista se aparto permitiendo ver el rostro de la mujer .

Arnold abrió los ojos con estupor.

Su compañera de viaje era… la desconocida del hotel.

Valla que si el destino es extraño y el mundo un pañuelo , Helga Pataki era su nombre pero era extraño utilizarlo … hace años que alguien no la llamaba asi prácticamente desde que publico su primer libro de poesía.

Claro desde que dejo Hillwood algunos años atrás prefirió olvidarse de todo, sobretodo del rubio que tenia al frente, valla que han pasado años y cada uno de ellos cargaba su historia… cada año le había traido cambios sobretodo en su imagen personal, prácticamente era irreconocible a la inocente chica de 18 años que había salido de su ciudad, esa era la respuesta a que el rubio con extraña cabeza, no la halla reconocido ya

Era una historia que comienza cuando había llegado a san francisco ,su actual ciudad, en busca de un futuro comprometedor para ella como es lógico ningún comienzo es fácil y el suyo no había sido una excepción, comenzó trabajando en una cafetería y con lo poco que ganaba podía pagar un cuarto donde vivía , con la ayuda de su hermana y de sus padres podía estudiar una carrera en la universidad, como es bien conocido su capacidad para la literatura, esta había sido su profesión y el comienzo de sus éxitos hasta la actualidad… pero esto no es la respuesta a su cambio físico extremo … este "problema" tenia nombre y apellido y no solo uno si no dos

Deyna Wood y Karin Goldstien … ellas eran todo… eran amigas… hermanas… mamas… las había conocido en su primer trabajo y desde allí no se habían separado, Vivian en un mismo departamento en el centro de San Francisco, eran ya unas mujeres muy exitosas …ellas eran las causantes de su cambio, desde el primer dia que se vieron le dieron indicaciones para cuidar su pelo y su piel, eran eminencias en el tema de belleza y habían cambiado tanto de ella que ni su hermana la reconoció en la navidad del año pasado cuando Helga la había visitado.

Y ese era otro cambio… su nombre, cuando iba a publicar su libro de poesía sus amigas le sugirieron que no firmara con su nombre que no sonaba del todo bien… y a final de cuentas tenían un poco de verdad asi que decidió cambiarse el nombre …un nombre con la que le conocieran en el mundo publico, había sido días de pensar en un nombre y por fin se desidio en llamarse …

-buenas noches- sonrio amablemente el rubio, estaban frente a frente y no era fácil que la desconocida no le devolviera el saludo.

- buenas noches – repuso solamente ella

Se había sorprendido verlo allí pero trato de que no lo notara , le causo gracia que el estuviera allí viéndola y no supiera quien es, cierto era que Arnold creyera que ella no se habia dado cuenta de su existencia en el hotel pero era lo contrario ella se había tomado su tiempo para ver lo que el tiempo había hecho en el.

Que casualidad encontrarnos en el tren verdad?- pregunto arnold amablemente

Estaba claro que aludía a que antes se habían encontrado en el hotel, pero helga quería divertirse un poco

Casualidad?- pregunto ingenuamente, las clases de actuación hacían efecto

Si.. usted no estaba hospedada en el hotel Pacific?

Si

Nos encontramos en cierta ocacion en que cambiamos nuestras llaves y usted no podía abrir la puerta de su habitación

Oh es cierto- sonrio- discúlpeme por no haberlo reconocido

Un golpe directo al orgullo varonil de Arnold Shorman , no creía que fuera tan insignificante como para que una mujer hablase con el y al dia siguiente no se acordara de su existencia.

Es natural que no me ubiera reconocido, aunque yo no podría no dejar de reconocerla- respondió el rubio

Ooo NO¡..se abria dado cuenta de quien es? Y ahora que iba a pasar?

Perdon como dijo?-pregunto la rubia temerariamente

Que usted es encantadora ningún hombre podría no reconocerla…pero que modales los mios permítame presentarme soy Arnold Shortman un placer señorita- dijo con una sonrisa muy amable

El gusto es mio señor shortman pero digame usted le tiene miedo a viajar en avión para encontrarlo en este viaje – pregunto inocentemente, claro que el no le tenia miedo a viajar en avión cuantas veces ella no le acompaño al aeropuerto además que fue lo primero en ocurrirle para salirse de esa.

O no …pero se puede decir que por ciertas circustancias de la vida tengo que hacer este viaje y digame usted le tiene miedo a viajar en avión?

Vaya que casualidad mi caso es similar por ciscustancias fuera de mis manos tambien tengo que viajar en tren

Pues me alegro mucho

Se alegra ¿Por qué?- pregunto con un tono muy suave, de sobra sabia helga a que se refería el rubio pero disfrutaba desconcertándolo

Quiero decir que me alegra haber encontrado compañera de viaje tan agradable como usted- se apresuro a añadir arnold

Muchas gracias- fue su simple respuesta después de esto tomo otra ves su revista y añadió cortésmente- discúlpeme pero deseo seguir con mi lectura si no le molesta

Oh claro que no, mas faltaba continue usted, pero disculpe mi atrvimiento pero todavía no me ha mencionado su nombre – pregunto esperanzado arnold

Oh disculpe mi torpeza, claro mi nombre es Jane Dover…


	4. Chapter 4

Helga o Jane ,como quieran, no volvió a darle mas facilidades y permaneció leyendo su revista todo el rato ,con esa facilidad que tienen las mujeres de portarse como si estuvieran solas cuando ellas desean.

Arnold se vio obligado a respetar su lectura esperanzado en vano en que ella se canse de la revista y la de deje a un lado para charlar de cualquier cosa.

Pero por lo visto Jane pensaba en pasarse leyendo hasta New York

Al fin vio la hora y se atrevió a interrumpirla:

ha cenado usted ya?

No –contesto apartando un poco la revista dejando ver otra vez su cara

Los cabellos rubios enmarcaban su rostro, mas bien redondo, de nariz pequeña, labios carnosos y unos hermosos ojos color azul …ese azul que solo los había visto en su antiguo amor eran tan lindos, que aparentaba una laguna de agua cristalina donde cualquier quisiera entrar a nadar, pero lastimosamente la dueña de estos ojos no era su rubia.

Yo tampoco he cenado, si usted no va ahora luego encontrara el restaurante cerrado

Jane miro su reloj

Tiene usted razón se ha hecho un poco tarde

- viene usted?- pregunto arnold

Si será mejor que vaya ya.

La dejo salir delante de el y la siguio de cerca por el pasillo, arnold al encontrarse detrás de la chica podía apreciar su hermosa figura, apasar de traer una blusa holgada cualquiera podía descifrar que debajo se encontraba una hermosa figura femenina.

Entraron al vagón restaurante y se sentaron en la misma mesa , arnold le paso la carta

Gracias

Me permitiría invitarle un coctel antes de la cena?

No se moleste

Será un placer invitarla permítame insistir en mi invitación que dice?

Esta bien muchas gracias

Arnold hizo el pedido al camarero mientras elegian la cena de la noche

El tren de alto lujo que era ese atravesaba la oscuridad de las tierras de california mientras tomaban el coctel, para cuando pasaron a la cena la conversación se había hecho mas amena llena de preguntas

-supongo que usted no es de los angeles puesto que recidia en el hotel- aventuro arnold

- vivo en san francisco –informo jane

-oh, yo tampoco soy de la cuidad, vivo en Hillwood

- oh hermoso… he escuchado sobre esa ciudad

- si realmente es hermosa …ya que la conozco muy bien, mi profesión me lleva a eso-comento arnold

-oh interesante y cual es su profesión?

-soy arquitecto y usted a que se dedica?

-soy secretaria- mintió helga- una profesión muy estresante pero escribir me fascina- la segunda parte no era mentira

-perdone mi osadía pero soltera supongo?- se abalanzo el rubio

En la cara de la rubia apareció una sonrisa, casarse, nunca había estado en sus planes aunque había tenido 2 oportunidades pero para ella todavía había una vida por delante.

-por que lo pregunta si sabe la respuesta, ya ha visto mi mano por lo menos dos veces y como ya lo vio no llevo argolla, por la misma razón puedo asegurar que usted tampoco tiene esposa, no es asi?

-jajaja vaya las mujeres son muy observadoras, parece que adelante suyo uno no tiene oportunidad de hacer nada sin que se den cuenta, y si tiene razón soy soltero- no mentia en nada hasta donde tenia conocimiento estar comprometido no era un estado civil.

La noche seguía avanzando, preguntas iban y venían , ya habían terminado de comer asi que la muchacha llamo al camarero

Por favor mi cuenta

Claro en seguida la traigo

Por un momento creyo que el camarero la había pasado por estar casada con arnold, pero este comprendió su soltería cuando pregunto por su cuenta, desventajas de ser soltera.

Permítame usted que yo page jane

De ninguna madera. Pero muchas gracias , tenga usted joven- dijo mientras paga su cuenta al mesero, arnold tambien hiso lo mismo

No desearía tomarse una taza de café antes de que se vaya a dormir – pregunto el rubio

No muchas gracias el café me quita el sueño pero si usted lo desea le rogaría que se quedara y se lo tome tranquilamente.

No la verdad a mi tambien me quita el sueño, a si que nos vamos?

Yo si

Entonces la sigo

Cuando regresaron a su compartimiento se quedaron asombrados al ver que el mozo había trasformado los dos divanes en dos camas.

-pero que significa esto?

arnold tambien abrió los ojos sorprendido por las dos camas

- de seguro el mozo nos ha tomado por matrimonio, no se preocupe ahora lo arreglare-dijo el rubio

Helga solo pudo pensar- era la segunda vez que les creían matrimonio…alguna ves ella también quiso que eso fuera realidad pero de eso ase muchos años cuando todavía era una niña…pero y si las cosas han cambiado y con ellas arnold , por que no pensar q el tambien pudo haber tenido la culpa …quien sabe y le dio una propina al mozo para que hiciese aquello…

Helga comenzó a desconfiar .

No se preocupe yo mismo llamare al mozo- salió del compartimiento … justo al final del pasillo se encontraba el trabajador, enseguida lo llamo, este acudió enseguida

Buenas noches señora en que puedo servirla?-pregunto el trabajador

Que significan estas dos camas¡

El mozo parpadeo extrañado, sonrio sin comprender y repondio:

No deseaba que le hiciera las camas todavía señora?

En primer lugar no señora … señorita

Ahora los ojos del mozo se abrieron bastante en forma ridícula

Pero yo imaginaba que…- añadió torpemente- como viajan juntos y tienen la misma reserva

Es una equivocación muy comprensible pero vamos a arreglarlo- añadió arnold- la señorita se quedara aquí, y usted me dara otra cama en cualquier compartimiento

Pero ya no queda ninguna cama vacia señor, todo esta lleno hasta new york

¡ pero este señor no puede dormir en mi mismo compartimiento! ¡ es preciso que usted resuelva esto inmediatamente!- exclamo alterada helga

Estoy seguro que usted encontrara la forma de ayudarnos- dijo arnold mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un billete de un buen valor.

El mozo lastimosamente iso un gesto de pesar…no podía ganarse tan buen billete

Lo siento mucho señor pero no puedo ayudarlo …las camas están llenas en estos viajes largos siempre se llenan …lo siento mucho pero no hay nada que hacer …tendrán que compartir el compartimiento

Pero que dice usted¡…. Yo no soy la esposa de este caballero …esto es algo imperdonable tiene que darnos una solución- se indigno la rubia

Señorita pero que quiere que haga yo? Ya le esplique que no se puede aser nada

Llame al jefe de tren- ordeno arnold

Como desee señor , pero creame le responderá los mismo

Y asi fue minutos después llego el jefe del tren y la escena se repitió, después de explicarles otra ves lo de las camas llenas y que no había lugar les sugerio

Talvez podría uno dormir la media noche y después cambiar , la culpa no es nuestra es de la agencia , les suguiero que reclamen en daños y perjuicios

Acaso una reclamación me permitirá dormir esta noche¡- estallo helga- son 3 noches hasta New York y no pienso pasarme las en vela usted tiene que darnos una solución rápida

Que quiere que haga yo, el error fue de la agencia no mia. Reclamen ustedes . buenas noches- añadió antes de marcharse

El mozo desapareció enseguida deseándoles a su vez buenas noches

"Buenas noches" si que me espera buena noche – murmuro furiosa helga-

Estos hombres no han resuelto nada, y ahora que vamos a hacer?- pregunto helga mientras veía que el rubio se sentaba en unas de las camas

No pensara usted quedarse aquí verdad?

Y que quiere que haga si no tengo otro lugar a donde ir- respondió arnold – además el viaje dura tres noches y tres días

Como¡tiene la osadía de sugerir que se quedara aquí?

En realidad tengo el mismo derecho que usted- dijo con la conocida torpesa masculina

Helga casi da un brinco

Usted no prendera quedarse …si usted tiene algo de decoro debería cederme el compartimiento para poder dormir

Y mientras tanto que hago?

Pues usted es hombre …resuélvalo

Eso es muy egoísta de su parte señorita …por lo visto no le importa si tengo q pasar todo el viaje parado en el pasillo

Y por que no? Usted es joven y fuerte no morirá por pasar una noche en el pasillo.

Pues ahora a Arnold se le acabo la paciencia :

Esto es el colmo¡ le trae sin cuidado que me pase toda la noche aquí plantado…mientras la señorita duerme tranquilamente como si nada pasara me parece eso mucha frescura de su parte¡

Como se atreve a insultarme¡?

Yo no la he insultado

Me ha llamado fresca¡

Y no lo es? Su compartamiento egoísta demuestra eso, el compartimiento es de los dos y es preciso buscar una solución- dijo arnold mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo ya que había acabado parado entre tanto reclamo- perdone usted me estoy exaltando, es preciso que no perdamos la calma, vuelvo a pedirle que me disculpe.

Si ese era el arnold que había conocido helga, respetuoso , ya se había sorprendido cuando el se había exaltado… parece que el tiempo lo cambio pero todavía conserva sus principios

Una vez que se calmaron cada uno tenia una batalla mental con su subconsciente por una lado el pensaba que por galantería es ley fundamental ceder a la petición de una dama, no le importara cederle el compartimiento si el viaje solo tardara unas cuantas horas pero eran tres noches y tres días… ni por mas caballero que fuera el no iba a ceder y ya estaba decidido.

En el otro lado del vagon la rubia tenia una discusión …el rubio que tenia delante había cambiado mucho parece que el ingenuo e inocente arnold había cambiado…pero por que ahora¡ que tenían un problema, por que ahora tenia que ser en hombre mas gélido …aunque ante todo el es un caballero asi que no dudaría, el se pararía y se iria en unos minutos solo tendría que esperar para verlo irse de su compartimiento…

Mire usted señorita si tratase de cederle el puesto por un par de horas lo haría sin miramientos pero debe entender que no me voy a pasar sin dormir los tres días, sea razonable.

Tiene razón sere razonable…usted sale y yo me quedo

¡vaya las mujeres son increíbles¡ … sabemos que tenemos un problema y deberíamos afrentarlo por que no dormimos cada uno en su cama y listo no le veo ningún problema

Que se ha creido usted… salga inmediatamente del compartimiento¡ - grito la rubia

Ok sabe algo me canse ahora mismo pasare el cuarto de baño, me cambiare y me acostare en mi cama, no se lo que quera hacer usted Jane

No se atrevería¡- grito indignada

Ya lo vera usted¡

Después de cinco minutos el rubio salió puesto una pijama que delineaba bien el cuerpo que tenia ya que era muy pagada al cuerpo, en seguida se acerco a su cama y se acosto

Que tenga buenas noches Jane- fue lo único que dijo mientras se cobijaba

Ahora si que helga estaba enojada había creido que el solo lo decía por asustarla, pero ya vio que no, en su vida había sido partidaria que alguien le haga daño al rubio que tenia enfrente, pero ahora si que se ponía a favor de cualquiera que quisiese darle una paliza… ella misma deseaba tener un arma, lastimosamente solo tenia las armas que Dios daba a cada mujer para hacer padecer a los hombres.

La ira que la inundaba llegaba a tal extremo que quería gritarle e insultarle como en su niñez o decirle simplemente quien es, pero no … se aguntaria

Esta bien copia barata de caballero¡ si no sale pues lo hare yo¡- dijo esto mientras salía dando un puertazo que hasta el maquinista lo abra oido


	5. Chapter 5

Ya solo faltaba cinco minutos para la media noche , había permanecido dos horas de pie en el pasillo, sentía que los tobillos la mataban y que sus pies estaban hinchados, lógicamente era la factura de haberse puesto tacos altos y como si fuera poco, casi nunca los utilizaba, asi que estaba muy poco acostumbrada.

Pero eso solo demostraba su parte física, ya que adentro estaba hecha un volcán.

Miro la hora era exactamente media noche. Quedaba toda la noche por delante y estaba prácticamente rendida, se apoyo contra el frio vidrio muy agotada.

Había creido ingenuamente que en el momento en que ella iba a salir del compartimiento Arnold se iba a parar de su diván y le iba a decir "espere señorita, no permitiré que usted pase en el pasillo toda la noche, permítame yo salgo" pero no fue asi fue todo al revés

Ella estaba parada en el pasillo y el roncaba como cerdo … y si roncaba y muy fuerte a pesar de que la puerta corrediza estaba cerrada se escuchaba los ronquidos.

Y eso era lo que colmaba el vaso…el muy descarado dormía plácidamente, ni se inmutaba del cansancio y enojo que tenia ella.

Mientras tanto en el compartimiento un rubio estaba despierto mirando asia la puerta, mientras sacaba sus dotes de actor tratando de roncar y la verdad lo había intentado tantas veces que ya le salían muy bien cualquiera dijera que si estaba dormido , vaya que esa mujer si tenia un carácter muy fuerte, pero tenia que entender que el viaje era muy largo y pasarlo parado no había sido una opción, pero ya había pasado mas de dos horas y ella no entraba no le iba a quedar mas que pararse, salir y dejar que ella duerma tranquilamente, pero justo en ese preciso momento se oyo como si quisieran abrir la puerta asi que mejor seria seguir con su actuación.

Afuera Helga se había cansado de estar parada y con de los zapatos, asi que decidió entrar y descansar, estaba muy cansada, se acerco asia la puerta del compartimiento y trato de abrirla pero no pudo … otra ves trato de abrirla pero la puerta corrediza no se movia

Mierd.#*- lo que me faltaba no puede ser que esta puerta no abra rayos¡- mientras tanto seguía tratando de abrirla pero no podía, la forma brusca en que cerró la puerta había hecho que esta se atasque y ahora estaba peor que antes, estaba cansada con frio y afuera de su compartimiento, las cosas no podían estar peor

Adentro Arnold se había dado cuenta del problema en que estaba metida la muchacha pero no iba hacer nada, según el estaba dormido asi que siguió "roncando", esto había colmado la pasiencia de Helga mientras tiraba fuertemente la puerta

El muy sínico sigue dormido¡ ni por que hago bulla tratando de abrir esta puerta, el no se despierta …que sinvergüenza¡- pero por estar distraída maldiciendo al chico no se dio cuenta que jalo muy fuerte haciendo que la puerta abra, esto produjo que ella tambien fuera jalada y por distraída se cayera dando como resultado un tacon roto .

Lo que me faltaba para completar mi buena suerte¡ahora si que desperté a todo el tren

Adentro el rubio se mordía el labio para no reírse de la esena q había presenciado, no podía reírse¡ tenia que seguir con su acto de aparentar que estaba dormido asi que con mucho esfuerzo trato de roncar…cosa que hizo muy bien

Sigue roncando¡ esto es imperdonable- Helga se paro del suelo, trato de dar un paso pero se torcio el pie – mierd## se me olvido el tacon- enseguida se saco los zapatos y los tiro asia el compartimiento – no puede ser que este.. que este…que este "hombre" siga durmiendo plácidamente- Helga entro al compartimiento y se sento en su diván, hachaba fuego por los ojos mientras miraba al chico que estaba dado espaldas hacia ella, no le quedo de otra que coger su maletín y entrar al baño a ponerse su pijama

Una ves que se cerro la puerta Arnold pudo dar un hondo suspiro, había estado sudando cuando la chica le había visto, tanto asi que se le olvido roncar pero parece que ella no se dio cuenta de ese detalle , era mejor estar quieto en su posición ya que en cualquier momento la chica saldría del baño.

Pasaron apenas unos minutos cuando una chica salía del cuarto del baño con una pijama que mostraba todas sus curvas,ella coloco su maletin al pie del diván y se acosto, el mal humor se le había pasado un poco pero no del todo, tomo las sabanas y se cubrió hasta el cuello, cayo enseguida en las manos de Morfeo sin percatarse que el rubio había dejado mágicamente de roncar.

Al dia siguiente

Arnold no había podido dormir nada esa noche , había creido que en el momento en que su compañera se acostara a dormir el tambien podría dormir pero no contaba que al darse vuelta en su diván iba a toparse con el cuerpo escultural de una hermosa mujer que era cubierto solo por unas finas sabanas , ahora si que era su perdición no iba a poder dormir.

Apenas el reloj dio las siete se levanto, entro al baño y tomo una ducha, opto por ponerse un pantalón de mezclilla recto, una camiseta blanca pegada, zapatos de cuero café y cojio su chaqueta del mismo color, algo casual, talves debería ponerse su gorrita, desde que encontró a sus padres años atrás solo la utilizaba en momentos importantes o que le naciera asarlo,asi que la cogió, se la puso, cerro su maletín, y salió del compartimiento sin rumbo.

Unos minutos después Helga se despertaba, al parecer no se había movido tanto ya que las sabanas seguían es su puesto inicial, enseguida se dio cuenta que Arnold no estaba en compartimiento ya que su diván estaba vacio y la puerta del baño estaba abierta, se levanto, tomo su maletin y se introdujo en el baño, iba a tomar una ducha y se cambiaria de ropa.

Pasados unos minutos salía del compartimiento envuelta en un hermoso vetido strapless casual de color blanco con negro…ahora ya no cometería el error de los zapatos, solo se puso unos zapatitos de muñeca color negro.

Salió del compartimiento, tenia hambre asi que se dirigió al restaurante.

El restaurante era un lugar amplio, con varias mesas a los dos lados del vagón solo dejando el pequeño pasillo para transitar, la luz entraba por todas las ventanas, cada meza era cubierta por manteles y cubertería fina.

Una vez que entro en el vagón restaurante se dio cuenta que al fondo del vagón se encontraba Arnold, cruzo una mirada muy rápida con el, enseguida un camarero se acerco y le guio a una mesa cerca a la del chico, este al darse cuenta se paro de su asiento y camino firmemente asia donde la chica estaba sentada.

Buenos días Jane- musito el rubio

Bueno días- respondió gélidamente la rubia, creía que la ira se le había pasado pero ahora q el chico se encontraba frente a ella la furia la consumía

Mire jane, le pido disculpas por lo de anoche, pero tenia que entender que es imposible que me la pase tres noches en pie, pero entendí que mi falta la ah ofendido mucho asi que me comprometo que esta noche saldré del compartimiento y la dejare sola para que pueda dormir

Habla usted enserio?- pregunto Helga, ahora si que estaba sorprendida

Hablo muy enserio, lo acabo de prometer y voy a cumplirlo-

Muchas gracias, es usted un caballero.

No hay de que, ahora usted hacerme un favor

Eehhh…Claro- respondió Helga, sabia que dejarla dormir sola tenia un precio

Me dejaría desayudar con usted

Aahh claro, siga por favor .

Enseguida hicieron su pedido, pasaban los minutos que se convirtieron en horas , la conversación se había hecho muy amena, tanto asi que acabaron tuteándose , ya era cerca del medio dia cuando un camarero se acerco y les dijo que si no consumían algún platillo tenían que abandorar el restaurante, ya que ninguno de los dos tenia hambre se retiraron del compartimiento.

Su vagon se encontraba al fondo asi que su conversación siguió por el pasillo

…Me dicen que es una gran película pero lastimosamente no la he visto-señalo Helga

Oh que coincidencia, hoy en la mañana pasaba por el vagón de cine y la van a proyectar cerca de las una de la tarde, le gustaría ir?- se abalanzo Arnold

Ohh me gustaría mucho…pero mire la hora ya mismo la han de trasmitir- menciono tristemente la rubia

No veo el problema , podemos ir ahora

O no, desearía cambiarme de ropa, ya sabe para sentirme mas cómoda

Déjeme decirle con todo respeto que asi se ve hermosa

Muchas gracias- se rubizo Helga- pero desearía cambiarme y si me espera fuera del vagon unos cinco minutos, enseguida salgo- pidió Helga

Ok, pero no se demore- abandono el vagon

Helga abrió su maletin… y ahora que se iba aponer, ella no era nada vanidosa pero sintió una desesperación de arreglarse asi que opto por un vestido color azul que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas y no le queda de otra que optar por unos tacones del mismo color, algo casual pero no muy informal, tenia que mantener el protocolo en un tren elegante como era ese, se cepillo el pelo y opto por maquillaje muy bajo en tonos celestes y sus acostumbradas joyas… listo había acabado y todavía le quedaba cinco minutos para que comience la función de cine asi que salió del compartimento, solo para toparse con los ojos verdes de Arnold quien solo la miraba de arriba abajo con la boca abierta.


	6. Chapter 6

El sol entraba por las ventanas del vagón, asiendo que la piel de la rubia brille mas, dándole la imagen de un angel. Sonrio.

- vamos al cine acordamos?-pregunto la rubia para romper el silencio que fue marcado solo por la mirada de goloso de Arnold.

-aaa ...si claro vamos

Se encaminaron por el pasillo asta la sala de cine que se encontraba casi al final del tren

-si que se ve elegante Jane, tendra que disculparme pero como le dije no tenia planeado viajar en tren de esta categoria asi que solo traje ropa casual- se excuso Arnold

-no se preocupe como le mencione tambien yo. No tenia planeado viajar en tren pero es la mania de una secretaria llevar siempre este tipo de ropa, una nunca sabe a que eventos le tocara asistir-explico Helga, la verdad entre sus asuntos en New York tenia eventos formales, firmas de autógrafos, lanzamientos... A si que la ropa no era problema para ella como toda buena mujer llevaba mas de la cuenta.

Llegaron apenas 5 minutos tarde, se dirigieron al mostrador que se encontraba en el hall del cine, donde simplemente había una mesa y unos sillones, pidieron los ticket y entraron por la puerta que se encontraba a la derecha del mostrador, la pelicula todavia no comenzaba a si que tomaron asiento en el medio de la sala, que no era muy grande, y esperaron, preguntas iban y venian sin importancia, una ves iniciada la pelicula los dos guardaron silencio.

Ya habia pasado mas de 1 hora de funcion cuando helga sintio un leve rose en su mano, sonrio en la oscuridad al comprender el que trataba disimuladamente de acercarse a ella.

Otra ves se repitio pero ahora lo izo mas lento y termino por cogerle la mano

- tienes frio, Jane?

"que disimulado¡"penso helga

-no, me encuentro muy a gusto

Arnold seguia apretandole la mano y parecia no tener intencion en soltarla

- te noto la mano fria-

-si? Yo me la noto normal

Hablaban muy bajito para no molestar al resto de personas, Jane le permitio que le sujete la mano por unos minutos mas y luego la el transcurso de la pelicula ella sintio que el trataba de acercarse mas, pero ella no era tonta cuantas veces no habia ido al cine y siempre era lo mismo, que la manito, luego el brazo y terminaba con el tipico abrazo, pero hoy no era su dia de suerte, con cada movimiento que realizaba el, ella fingia coger algo que supuestamente se le caia, buscaba algo en su bolso o simplemente veia la hora en su celular.

Una vez que se acabo la pelicula salieron de la sala, todavía era media tarde asi que decidieron ir al compartimiento.

-JANEEE¡ que gusto verte aqui¡- se oyo un grito detras de los rubios,Helga dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba

-Justin¡- grito la rubia mientras abrazaba al chico castaño,alto, de ojos verdes que tenia enfrente

-mirate... Ase años que no te veia, como has cambiado preciosa- alagaba el chico mientras cogia la mano a Helga y le daba una vuelta.

- ay no digas mentiras, tu eres el que a cambiado, wow te recordaba mas delgado y mas pequeño.

-te gusta lo que ves...jajaja mejor dime como has estado, te he seguido la pista...

Arnold estaba completamente sorprendido, estaba, por segunda vez, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por la misma chica que ahora se veia muy contenta con el tal "Justin" parecia que eran amigos de ase mucho tiempo, ninguno se percataba que el seguía allí parado. A si que aclaro la garganta para que notaran su presencia.

- o disculpeme arnold, lo siento, es que, wow, no crei encontrarme con El en este lugar- explico una radienate Helga- pero dejame que presentarlos Arnold -Justin, Justin- Arnold

Arnold como todo un caballero extendio la mano, aunque no fuera de su agrado conocer al castaño que habia venido y le habia quitado la atencion de la rubia.

Justin habia correspondido al saludo pero con una mueca de sorpresa, que puso cuando escucho el nombre de Arnold, gesto que no paso de sapersibido por los rubios.

-Justin cuantame como asi estas en este tren?-pregunto Helga, para evitar que el rubio se de cuanta del gesto de su amigo, pero fue tarde.

- oh claro pero es una historia larga, te molestaria si te pido que me acompañes a mi compartimiento y te cuanto.- le guiño el ojo

- oh claro,igual no tenia nada que hacer en este momento, vamos-respondio la rubia-nos vemos mas noche arnold- se despidio.

-un gusto conocerte arnold- se desptidio Justin

- siii...clarooo- arrastro las palabras un enojado rubio , que se creia ese tipo, llegar, interrupir y llevarse a la chica, tomo un periodico de la mesa que se encontraba en el pasillo y se fue directo a su compartimiento.

-ok, Helga cuentame?- pregunto justin mientras se sentaba en el divan enfrente de helga, despues de haber cerrado la puerta

- vaya ase años que nadie me llama asi

- basicamente desde que me fui a vivir a New York, despues de eso solo podia llamarte Jane, ya que asi te conocen

- sabes que me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre original, pero ya nadie se acuerda de que Helga Pataki existio

-ok dejemos esa conversacion para otro dia, dime como asi estas con tu ex en un viaje en tren tan largo- pregunto el castaño

- sabes es casualidad del destino-respondio helga

-las casualidades no existen...solo lo inevitable-cuestiono Justin

-no se si tengas razon, pero es la verdad, yo voy a New York por trabajo y el tambien va por eso.

-oh ya veo entonces no fue un acuerdo?

-nooo¡, recien lo veo desde que sali de Hillwood

- escapaste seria la palabra adecuada

- como quieras decirlo, me da lo mismo- dijo cortante mente

-sabes que es verdad... te escapaste

Flash back

_Era una mañana de comienzos de verano, una linda rubia recien graduada de la preparatoria camina rumbo a la casa de su novio, de mas de 4 años,que habia regresado de viaje el dia anterior asi que planearon ir a dar un paseo y luego irian al cine , tenia que ser un buen dia...pero eso estaba por cambiar._

_- SSIIIIIIIII ¡- se escuho un grito que provenia de la casa de huespedes- ME ACEPTARON...ME ACEPTARON¡- gritaba un rubio de 18 años a todo pulmon-_

_- felicidades hijo, es una gran universidad, y es tu sueño estudiar arquitectura, te ira grandioso en Denver¡_

_- denver?- se pregunto helga que se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de huespedes, iba a tocar la puerta pero quedo sobresaltada por el grito y solo se dedico a escuchar y ahora compredia todo, arnold habia sido admitido en la universidad de Denver, claro como no lo haria si era un estudiante radiante, pero si se iba a Denver, ya no podrian ver mas._

_- no creo que no ire- se escucho la voz triste del rubio_

_-por que?¿¡- pregunto su padre_

_-es que siempre a sido mi sueño, pero eso significaría dejar a Helga que es mi vida, ella se quedara a estudiar aqui._

_- se quedara por mi? Penso helga, eso seria injusto, ella no deseaba que el dejara su sueño de toda la vida simplemente por que ella se quedaria a estudiar aqui, ademas tambien ella habia recibido su aceptacion de la univesidad de San francisco pero no le dijo nada al rubio, por que sabia que el ubiera percistido en que vaya pero ella queria quedarse con el, y ahora las cosas combian que tenia que aser?_

_- hijo, pero estas seguro de tu desicion?- pregunto la madre de helga_

_- si, se que la universidad de hillwood no estan buena como la de denver...pero deseo quedarme. Estoy seguro, bueno tengo que acabarme de arreglar para salir con Helga_

_En ese momento se encucho el pito de un automovil, esto iso que la rubia reaccionara y saliera corriendo de alli, tenia que orderar sus ideas, definitivamente la salida habia sido suspendida, ya llamaria a arnold desde su casa a decirle que no podian salir._

Fin flash back

-sabes bien que fue por su bien...era su sueño y quien era yo para impedirlo-

-si, se bien como el queria estudiar en denver, pero tambien se que el te amaba y eras su vida

-eso no lo se, pero sabes bien que decisión tome, y ahora me doy cuenta que fue la mejor-

Flash back

_Toc, toc, toc_

_Se abrio la puerta de la casa de huespedes, por ella salio un chico de 18 años._

_-buenos dias arnold-_

_-buenos dias señor Harvey_

_-Pequeño te tengo una carta que me pidieron que te la entregara personalmente.- dijo el cartero mientras sacaba una carta de su bolso_

_-en serio? De quien?- pregunto curiosamente_

_- ya lo sabras, cuando la leas...- entrego la carta y se fue, dejando a arnold parado con la carta en la puerta_

_Ingreso a la sala, se sento en un sillon y vio la carta, por la caligrafia supo que era de helga, pero por que le enviaba una carta y con orden de que le entregen en persona, era muy raro, descidio ponerle fin y saber de una ves de que se trataba, desde que helga cancelo la salida, no supo mas de ella y habia echo varias cosas para comunicarse con ella, pero simplemente no la encontraba y ahora aparecia esta carta, la abrio de una vez_

_Querido arnold... Bueno esto es extraño, pero antes que nada quiero que sepas que lo que hago es por el bien de los dos... de ti, se que has sido recibido en la universidad de denver y estoy contenta por eso, ese era tu sueño y yo no soy nadie para evitarlo, se que prometimos quedarnos a estudiar en hillwood, pero eso lo asías por mi, asi que he decidido tomar la oferta de una universidad en la que fui aceptada, para cuando leas esto ya me abre ido, te pido no me odies por esto, yo lo ise por que te amo y el amor verdadero tiene sacrificios y este es el mio, dejarte para que cumplas tu sueño, te pido por el amor que me tuviste no me busques y acepta ir a la universidad de denver, yo estare bien y se que tu tambien lo estaras...cuidate... Y asta luego Arnold...cumple tu sueño¡_

_Te Ama Helga_

_Pd: yo no envie solicitudes a ninguna universidad, fue Holga, te lo digo para que no pienses que pensaba irme sin decirte nada, siempre quise quedarme contigo, pero se que es mejor que las cosas se den de esta forma...nos volveremos haber, no se..._


	7. Chapter 7

CAP 7

_Para cuando leas esto ya me abre ido…. lo hice porque te amo y el amor verdadero tiene sacrificios y este es el mío….no me busques…...cuídate... Y hasta luego Arnold...cumple tu sueño¡_

_Te Ama Helga_

Otra vez la misma carta y otra vez el mismo dolor que aparecía cada que leía la carta de despedida de quien fue su amor…no es que no amara a Anny …la adoraba era una mujer encantadora y muy hermosa, pero ella no podía borrar las heridas que había sufrido cuando era más joven, la carta que estaba entre sus manos siempre lo acompañaba , metida entre su más preciado libro que para coincidencia era un regalo de la misma mujer que escribió esa carta.

Varios años habían pasado desde que esa carta llegara a sus manos y diera un cambio radical a su destino, se puede decir que gracias a esa carta, más bien dicho a la decisión de esa gran mujer ahora él era un reconocido arquitecto en Hillwood y no solo allí también en Europa y parte de Centroamérica, su vida era casi perfecta…

-Fue lo mejor?eso crees tú?-pregunto el castaño

-Si yo pienso que fue la mejor decisión que he tomada porque gracias a eso él es un gran arquitecto y yo logre ser una escritora-dijo la rubia mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Y grandiosa escritora por cierto¡-halago con una sonrisa Justin

-Jajaja sabes que no es cierto…solo he tenido suerte de que algunos libros se publicaran-se sonrojo Helga

-Si y la misma suerte ha hecho que se vendieran rápidamente eh?, pero bien no me cambies de tema…yo te conozco hace mucho tiempo y te conozco casi como Pheope, pero lástima que ella este en Tokio de vacaciones ya que fuera de gran ayuda…-

-JANNEEE¡ _ interrumpió un grito desde la puerta del vagón

-Ohhh Roxanne¡- salto la rubia de su asiento y abrazo a la otra mujer

-Por qué no me dijiste que Roxanne estaba aquí-encaro Helga a Justin una vez que se separó de su amiga

-Porque simplemente no me preguntaste- se burló-además ya sabes que desde que nos casamos no salimos de viaje solos- respondió mientras se paraba y abrazaba por detrás a su esposa, que era más bajita que él y también que Helga, era pelinegra con ondas, su tez era blanca y tenía rasgos finos y cuerpo de envidia cosa que le costaba mantener ya que era una gran chef y la comida estaba al orden del día

-Es una gran sorpresa encontrarte aquí Jane , una verdadera sorpresa, creí que había pasado algo malo cuando Salí del baño del cinema y no se encontraba Justin pero cuéntame, Cuál es el motivo de que viajes en tren- pregunto Roxanne mientras se sentaba en diván junto a su esposo

-Ya sabes cosas de trabajo, solo para eso vivo y es lo que me da para vivir…-respondió con una gran sonrisa-y ustedes para que van a New York.

-Jajaja tienes razón nosotras solo vivimos para trabajar, y vamos a NY también por trabajo, con Justin tenemos la idea de comprar un restaurante allí y así agrandar el negocio

-Oh me parece una gran idea invertir en la gran manzana sería rentable…pero bueno creo que es hora de retirarme, me acorde que tengo que hablar con Pheope ya hablaremos más tarde. Mañana vendré para hablar más cómodamente-se despidió Helga se sus amigos, era verdad que tenías que hablar con Pheope pero más tarde aurita lo fundamental era salir de ese vagón rápidamente por que si tenía suerte Justin le contaría a su esposa lo que había sucedido en la tarde y se vería enfrentada a dos personas y ella no se encontraba dispuesta a eso.

Dicho esto salió del compartimiento con dirección a su vagón, iba tan sumida en su pensamiento que no noto cuando entro y se sentó en el diván, tampoco siento la mirada extrañada del rubio, que estaba sentado leyendo un libro ya antiguo y gastado

-Disculpe Jane se siente bien?-pregunto el rubio

-Claro que estoy bien ca..-pero se detuvo en seco al pensar en lo que casi se le sale, casi dice cabeza de balón, eso se ganaba por estar tan distraída-ca..can..cansada¡eso estoy un poco cansada

-Oh ya veo parece que la compañía de su amigo la ha dejado cansada

-Ah si Justin es un amigo de muchos años- añadió sonriendo Helga, pero enseguida vio que la cara de Arnold se tensaba más, que se estaría imaginado en su cabecita, pero para evitar problemas y disgustos decidió añadir- él y su esposa son encantadores, amigos de muchos años, sabe- puso mucho énfasis en amigos y esposa, eso pareció hacer efecto en Arnold que enseguida cambio su cara por una más sonriente.

-Oohh me alegra que se los allá topado en un viaje como este…

La conversación se hizo totalmente más amena, parecía que los temas de conversación nunca se acabarían, la noche fue haciendo presente pero esto no hizo que el par de rubios cambiara sus semblantes a lo contrario estaban tan bien que no se dieron cuenta que el restaurante del tren pronto cerraría y ellos todavía no cenaban, al caer en cuenta de esto salieron en dirección del vagón restaurante, se sentaron en una mesa lejos de la entrada , atreves de las ventanas se observaba la silueta de las montañas gracias al hermosa luna que las bañaba con su luz brillante.

Una vez terminado su cena los dos pidieron un café, parecía que no tenían disposición de ir a su compartimiento, sabían que se toparían con el problema de la noche anterior solo que esta ves sería diferente la solución.

-Bueno Jane creo que lo prometido es deuda, y yo cumplo mis promesas, así que si me permite coger mi maletín para tener donde sentarme, cederé el compartimiento para que usted duerma en el – dijo Arnold con mucho pesar cuando se encontraban en la puerta del vagón que ya estaba listo para que sus ocupantes durmieran con tranquilidad la noche – pero no quería usted tomar la opción que nos dieron ayer de dormir juntos en el compartimiento…le prom…

-Usted ha dicho que es un hombre de palabra y yo la he tomada asi que rogaría que la cumpla y saliera del compartimiento-le dolia tanto botar a Arnold del compartimiento pero lo mejor.

-Pero..pero

-Lo siento pero usted se ofreció, buenas noches- dijo esto mientras cerraba la puerta del vagón y cerraba la persiana de esta

El pobre rubio quedo perplejo viendo la puerta, creía que después de pasar tan buen dia ella se olvidara de la tonta promesa que había hecho en la mañana, esas son las promesas que uno hace para ganarse la confianza de una mujer pero a la hora de cumplirlas que difícil que era.

-Si ves Arnold tus maravillosas ideas siempre funcionan- Se gritó mentalmente – y ahora que voy a hacer toda la noche ademas de desvelarme por que seguro no podre dormir sobre este maletín- se dijo mientras se sentaba en su maletín y sacaba un comic de su chaqueta .miro su reloj las 11:30 pm ..la noche estaba realmente larga

En el compartimiento una rubia estaba acostada en las penumbras sobre un pequeño diván puesta una pijama muy linda algo corta pero había sido un regalo de Pheope, no podía dormir, su conciencia no la dejaba

-Helga que testaruda eres, no habría problema que el durmiera aquí no pasaría nada de malo, pero si soy yo la que no me pueda controlar?deben ser mas de las 1 de la mañana, además que debe estar helando

Pero se equivocaba eran recién las 12:00, pero la noche si era fría y lo peor se avecinaba con el pasar de las horas

_-Vamos Helga si dejamos abierta la puerta y el esta en su diván y tu en el tuyo no habrá problema- le aconsejaba su conciencia-_ pero si reconoce el tatuaje de mi espalda?—_no lo creo te taparas hasta el cuello no lo vera_—pero…pero_…- pero nada Helga Geraldine Pataki piensa un poco ya lo has hecho sufrir , y ahora otra ves lo haces sufrir pobre se muere de frio allí afuera tu lo viviste ayer_—tienes razón lo invitare a pasar ya deben ser las 3:00 am – miro su reloj aran las 1:30am- bien no es muy noche ..es mejor

Se levanto del diván tomo su bata se la coloco bien y abrió la puerta , sorpresa se llevo que ni bien había aparecido en el portal cuando unos ojos verdes ya la veían fijamente y muy cerca

-Jane necesita algo no puede dormir?-pregunto el rubio rápidamente-

-Bueno la verdad es que no podía dormir…y creo usted tampoco-

-Esta en lo correcto, es incómodo estar aquí sabe-

-Y por eh decidido dejarlo entrar-

-Encerio? Jane es una persona muy buena- "si supiera" pensó la rubia-claro con la condición de dejar la puerta entreabierta y la pequeña luz prendida verdad?- dijo Helga mientras veía que el rubio entraba rápidamente en el compartimiento

-Claro que si, no faltaba menos-dicho esto Arnold entro en el cuarto de baño, después de unos minutos salio cambiado dispuesto a acostarse en su diván –bueno Jane hasta mañana y muchas gracias, que tenga buen sueño-vio como la rubia se había cubierto hasta los hombros con las cobijas, pero estas no impedían que reflejaran hermoso cuerpo

-Hasta mañana Arnold, no creo poder dormir pero si quiera descansare y pensare sobre mi trabajo, que descanse usted

Pero este acto no se cumplió ya que al poco tiempo su respiración se tranquilizó y ahora las cobijas subían y bajaban de forma armoniosa. definitivamente se había quedado dormida a pesar de haber dicho que no podía, pero era otro el q no podía dormir, un rubio no quitaba la mirada del hermoso cuerpo que estaba recostado en el diván de al frente, a pesar de que el compartimiento no era de mayor espacio allí cabían perfectamente dos divanes de un porte aceptable, pero que en una vuelta brusca diera como resultado conocer el suelo, parecía que Jane era de dormir tranquilo ya que llevaba buen rato acostada en la misma posición, acto que no duro mucho ya que enseguida se movió desasiéndose de las cobijas dejando al descubierto su pecho hasta la altura de la cintura, este acto altero mas al rubio que si de por si no podía quitar la mirada del cuerpo dela mucha ahora menos ella llevaba una pijama en color blanco de una tela muy fina parecía ser la hacía parecer un ángel rodea de unos cabellos de color del oro y unos labios tan rojos que lo invitan a comérselos.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraba sentado en la orilla del diván, se levanto, cerro la puerta con seguro , se acercó a la muchacha mientras apagaba la diminuta luz que provenía de la esquina del compartimiento y la oscuridad se los tragaba.

Otro capítulo espero les guste, perdón por las demoras…pido disculpas las faltas de ortografías de los anteriores capítulos y de este , tenía un problema con Word, agradezco a las personas q leen esta historia...hasta el próximo capitulo


End file.
